


Let It Snow

by AnotherWorld3111, KaenNoMai



Series: Wincest Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Smut, Temperature Play, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaenNoMai/pseuds/KaenNoMai
Summary: After a hunt, Dean just wants to get home and warm up.Sam has other ideas.Doing it dirty has just gained a whole new meaning.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaenNoMai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaenNoMai/gifts).



> so first off, CONGRATS YA FRIGGING PERVY GRADUATE!!!   
> this was inspired (and helped) by kaennomai, as par with my wincest fics nowadays.  
> I kept her awake while we worked on this, and honestly, memories   
> i might have killed her a few times. in all honesty, she might've killed me back  
> also, a religious girl here, and my mom is forcing me to keep the door open....   
> i almost had a frigging heart attack while writing this note, and that was probably somewhere in my tenth of near misses

  Dean flicked the lighter, tossing it into the grave. Instantly, it lit up, heat warming his front, a stark contrast to the biting cold at his back and nipping at the exposed skin of his neck. 

  Beside him, Sam extended his hands, warming them up from the fire eating away at the corpse below them. Dean sighed, resolutely tucking his hands into pockets to avoid himself from doing the same, though he was seriously tempted to do so. 

  “We should be getting back.” He said instead. Sam hummed. Rolling his eyes, Dean hoisted the shovel against his shoulder, inadvertently smearing dirt on his cheek as it brushed against his face. Holding onto the handle and resting his wrist - and it was tingling, he probably had a sprain and should get it looked at later, but for now, this position worked. Turning away, he started to walk back to the car, figuring Sam would catch up, when something collided with his back.

  He hit the ground with a thud, ready to roll out from under the heavy weight on his back, when he realized it was only his brother, he stilled, though begrudgingly. “What the--” He tried to twist around, trying to look at his brother, when Sam’s lips collided with his instead, effectively silencing him.

  “Not that I’m complaining,” Dean started, dazed when Sam finally pulled back. His brother starting to slightly lift his body off of Dean’s to  let him roll onto his back instead, the shovel being thrown away dismissively. “But what brought this on?” He continued. 

  Sam hummed, his hands teasing down Dean’s side. “Maybe I just like seeing you like this.” His voice was low as he lifted a hand to cradle Dean’s face, and unwittingly, Dean nuzzled into Sam’s palm, ignoring the wet snow seeping under the collar of his jacket. 

  “Maybe you’re just a horny bastard.” Dean said, and when did his eyes close anyway? He managed to pry them open just in time to see Sam smirk, and then an icy cold hand was plunging itself under his waistband.

  “ _ Motherf-- _ ” Acting on instinct, he shoved Sam off of him, jumping up to his feet and shivering as he tried to pull the remaining snow out from where his brother snuck some into the back of his boxers. Asshole now tingling, his feet automatically took him to the fire, in an attempt to warm up his backside, before the fucker landed on him again, this time from the side. 

  “Son of a bitch!” The fucker being  _ sneaky, _ by the time they finished rolling around, Dean’s face a lot closer to the fire than he liked, Sam somehow got his pants shoved down to his ankles, and forget his ass. His entire lower body was starting to freeze, and had his pants not restricted him, he would be kicking Sam in their dually favored jewels.

  The feeling of Sam’s tongue had Dean shivering at the multitude of contrasting temperatures at his skin, but he finally acquiesced, lying still as he waited to see what his brother was going to come up with. His younger brother licked his way up Dean’s legs, shivers cascading through Dean as he made his way up to Dean’s flaccid cock. Sam nuzzled Dean’s balls with a thoughtful hum. “We should fix this.” Dean lifted his head to look down at Sam, eyebrows raised skeptically.

  “Fix what?” He asked, voice bordering on threatening. Sam didn’t say anything except to smile guilelessly, getting up on his knees in between Dean’s outstretched legs. He shrugged off his jacket, Dean’s eyebrows not lowering the entire time. 

  “Dude. Seriously. I’m all up for this, I really am,” Dean said, even as he raised his hips so Sam could lay out his frigging blanket of a jacket under him, stretching it so that the snow didn’t touch Dean anywhere from the ass and down. “But you realize we could just move this elsewhere, like the ca--Son of a  _ bitch!”  _ Dean bit out a gasp as Sam engulfed his cock completely, his hips bucking up before he could control himself. 

  Sam hummed, the vibrations thrumming up and down his flesh before placing a hand on Dean’s hipbone, pressing him down. He was absently aware of the cold seeping through even Sam’s jacket, but was too busy writhing under Sam’s hold to pay it too much attention. His head tossed to the side, away from the fire, and his wet hair and neck were abruptly bared to the warmth, toasty heat bringing the feeling back into Dean’s skin.

  He moaned as Sam sucked the underside of his cock, running his tongue over the vein at the side. His hands stretched out, desperately trying to ground himself as he clawed at the snowy ground, easily giving way beneath his hands.

  Minutes could have gone by, maybe hours, the fire beside him certainly wasn’t telling a barely coherent Dean when Sam finally got back up again, looming over Dean as he climbed up his brother, hands on the ground beside Dean’s head. A gentle nudge forced Dean to look up to his brother’s eyes, though his own threatened to close again when he felt Sam’s hard cock brush against his hole. 

  He threw his head back, dousing his short hair in the cold, wet snow, sharply contrasting the heat searing the other side of his face at the same time. Another touch from his brother had him focusing on Sam again, mouth open in a silent gasp as Sam pressed his thumb to the corner of Dean’s lips, forcing his mouth open. 

  As Sam rocked forward, Dean keened, his legs widening before his jeans around his ankles prevented him from opening his legs further. He tried to reach up, desperate for some sort of contact, something to hold onto of Sam, when Sam pinned his hands above his head with one hand instead, effectively holding Dean in place. Whimpering, Dean tried to fight, but a searing kiss that heated him far better than the fire at his side had Dean shutting up, weakly collapsing back on the ground. 

  One hand still holding onto Dean’s wrists, another bracing himself above his older brother, Sam started to thrust, not bothering to push in, merely rubbing himself frantically against Dean’s fluttering hole. The sound of his grunts started to overwhelm Dean’s whines, Dean desperately trying to move but held unrelentingly down by Sam. 

  It didn’t take long for Sam’s continuous thrusts against Dean’s hole to have him come in spurts, a few drops landing inside him. The sensation of it had Dean letting out a yell, his back finally arching as he came as well, spilling onto his shirt, his come getting smeared between his and Sam’s body. 

  Sam collapsed on top of Dean, forcing Dean to let out a grunt of slight disdain. For a while, the only sound that surrounded them was of their combined panting, before Sam eventually managed to regain his breath enough to mutter in Dean’s ear.

  “So… got us outright down and dirty, didn’t I?”

  Dean couldn’t be blamed for socking his brother in the shoulder after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a conversation between kaennomai and i:  
> her: "It wouldn't be realistic!"   
> me: "REALISTIC?! REALISTIC? WE ARE TALKING ABOUT FANFICTION HERE! THERE ARE FANFICS WHERE CHARACTERS HAVE COCKS LONGER THAN A FOOT, WHERE THEY SHOVE CACTI, SASQUATCHES, AND PUMPKINS UP THEIR ASS, WHERE MULTIPLE PENETRATION IS AN EASY DONE THING, AND YOURE TALKING ABOUT REALISTIC?"  
> *acquiesces anyway and makes Sam put out the blanket under Dean so Dean can get hard*
> 
> in regards to my mom   
> *she calls me over* "why did i hear you saying I do?" (like in wedding vows)  
> *thinks of how only moments before i was saying 12 inch plus cocks and multiple objects up people's asses*   
> 'seriously, ma? thats what you got out of it?'   
> "oh, she was just asking if i really wanted to add a detail into my essay for my homework that she's helping me out with"


End file.
